Nino's Love Story
by big-time-Kazuya-fan
Summary: It's Nino wolf's first day at Mertson high, and he's hoping to find a girlfriend. Then he meets Angelica, an angel-demon. Will this be love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, are you sure they would think I'm a monster?" Angelica asked her father over dinner. "of course they will. You're a dark angel, totally different from the other white angels." It was going to be Angelica's first day at Mertson high. She was sixteen years old and had always been home-schooled because they feared their daughter would be exposed. But when they found out that there were monsters, or what they call, RADs, Angelica's parents wanted her to go, to meet other monsters, to find love.

"Angie, when you go to that school tomorrow, you make sure to never, ever take that jean jacket off. Do you understand?" Her mother said.

"Yes Ma'am." she replied.

Even though other monsters go to Mertson high, her parents wanted her to blend in with the normies. That would work out perfectly, since she just had wings and a black halo she could cover up with a hat. The thing Angie thought of most was the boys she would meet.

She lived in the underworld, or what normies called,Hell. Her parents wanted to escape satan's ruling.

Angie went into her bedroom thinking,"_guess who's thenew ghoul in school..._" She hoped school would be the best thing to happen, cause then her family could live on earth and try earthly things like eating burgers or drinking milkshakes, or howling at the moon...or is that what werewolves do? Angelica hoped she would meet a wolf or vampire. Shes watched a bunch of the Twilight movies, to know about love, sacrifice, and vampires and werewolves. She wanted to know what love was. Angelica never had a boyfriend in her life, except that blind date her friend Angelina set her on. He was a demon. Didn't work out well though.


	2. Chapter 2

Clawnor wolf dreamed of his first day of ninth grade. His big boy fir had already grown, the moon outside was already almost full. He would have to go to the family Hideout Inn with his family until they looked a little normalish to go back home. Clawnor went by the name Nino. That's what his family called him. He lived with his father, Clawrk, his mother Harriet, his brothers Clawd, Howldon, Aka Don, Howie, and rocks. Also, his older sisters, Howleena, aka leena, and Clawdeen, in which they called her deenie. Nino's brother, Clawd, suddenly opens his bedroom door.

"what is it dude?"asked Nino. Clawd looked at him seriously. "can I come in?"

Nino, made a stupid look on his face and said, "sure, sir, may I also get your coat while your here?" Clawd ignored his younger brother's little joke "Look, mom told me to come in here and talk to you about your first day of high-school tomorrow. "

Nino rolled his eyes. Everytime he reached a new step in life, he always got a talk, like when he first turned into a werewolf, his mother made Don, the smartest of the wolf kids, tell him the places in which hair would grow, his growth, hunger, and anger. Now it was highschool, but he knew better than to talk bad to his older bro Clawd, since he was the oldest wolf kid.

"sure Clawd. Talk away." Nino offered, leaning against his bedpost.

"well, don't ever expose yourself to normies, its the last thing we need here, to be caught. Don t trust anyone you don't know, remember, the only monsters you'll really know are me, your other siblings, Lala, Cleo, Frankie, Blue , Julia, Deuce, Jackson, Billy, and Mrs. J, the bio teacher. Everyone else may be a normie, so never show any signs of being a wolf. "

" what if I meet RADs in my own grade? " Nino said, playing the "what if" game,

"Then, you get to know them, and when you know them well, you can tell your secret." Clawd answered.

"What if my girlfriends a normie? Can I trust her?" He asked. Nino was single, sixteen, and ready for a relationship.

"In my opinion, its best to stick with your own kind, its safer that way." Clawd said, obviously thinking of Lala, his vampire girlfriend.

"Are you saying that because you date Lala?" Nino asked.

"umm...this concludes our little chat. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. " Clawd said rushing out of the room.

Nino snickered. "It is because of Lala."

Nino went to his desk to draw. He always drew pictures of the underworld. He believed in that kind of stuff. Once, when Cleo de Nile came over and saw his drawings, she totally threw a fit. "This is total ka! "

Nino always had visions of a girl in the underworld who had chocolate brown skin, and ebony black wings and hair. She looked miserable and trapped down there. She also had a princess crown on top of her head.

He decided to draw her, when Clawdeen came barging in his bedroom door. " Mom says its time to eat! Race ya downstairs!" Clawdeen said speeding down. Nino sighed, and ran after her.


End file.
